


Unbound

by FantasyAuthor1996



Category: BioWare - Fandom, Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Funny, Sad, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyAuthor1996/pseuds/FantasyAuthor1996
Summary: Fenris and Hawke have known each other for a while now, and while the two may not always see eye to eye.. they're always there for each other whenever the other needs help.Soon, Fenris acknowledges that he begins to have feelings for the young lady Hawke. He begins calling her by her name {My Hawke was always named Marian}, Marian. Hawke takes offence to this, thinking that the two have had a falling out since everyone else just calls her Hawke. Fenris now must explain himself to the young woman before he makes matters worse... especially since Hawke had just lost her mother.





	1. A misunderstanding.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction based off of my playthrough. I took inspiration and decided to write my own alternative to what would happen between Fenris and HAwke after Hawke's mother dies. Feel free to request any other fandoms!

Unbound.

* * *

Chapter One: A Misunderstanding.

Fenris simply sighed to himself as he crossed his arms and could feel a set of eyes glaring at him from across the room. 

He let out a slight huff and shook his head as he mumbled under his breath.

"If you've something to say to me, then say it. You've done nothing but stand there and stare at me all evening."

Hawke walked past the man and stoked the fireplace, keeping herself warm. 

She seemed to have taken even more offence to the elf's tone of voice. 

"Fenris... It's not that you've done anything wrong. I understand how you are about expressing yourself.. but you don't have to keep everything bottled up all the time. Especially around me, we're friends aren't we? Friends are supposed to talk to each other and look to each other for support and yet all you did was sit there. You could have done so much as hold my hand and tell me that everything would be alright.. and that I'd be just fine on my own. Instead, you sat there.. not knowing what to say."

She saw his pointed ears flatten a little as she bit her tongue. _Stupid, that was stupid. Now you've REALLY upset him. You've got to start thinking before you say things._

"I didn't know what to say to comfort you. I wanted to say something, trust me.. I just didn't know what. Especially when.. Hawke. I care about you, more than you think. I think about what's going to happen everytime you walk out of that door. Everytime I'm not by your side... and that MAGE is. I worry about what he might do to you.. He's unstable."

She walked up to him and as her hand slapped against his face she felt tears streaming down hers.

"I can't believe you're turning this into a pissing contest. My mother's death has ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to do with Anders. Oh, don't give me that puppy-eyed look. You know it to be true. Sure, the man who killed my mother was a mage, but that doesn't mean that Anders had anything to do with it. I understand what your master did to you and why you hate mages, but when will you learn that I need both you and Anders in my life. I need both of my friends.. especially now that I'm all alone. Bethany is dead and Carver.. he might as well as despise me just like you do poor Anders. Everytime you talk of mages, do you forget that I'm one too?"

_Come on Marian, you're making this hard on the poor guy. You can't blame him for his dislike of magic. Look at what it's done to his life._

"Marian... Errr, Hawke. I'm sorry if what I've said hurt you.. but think about it. What has magic touched that it hasn't ruined? Your sister was a mage as well.. she tried her best to defeat that monster.. using magic. You all barely escaped. It must have been torture.. Not able to use your magic to save your sister.. or your mother. I know those thoughts run through your mind and you blame yourself. I know you also run to Anders more than you do me. I want you to know he's not the only one who cares for you. I care for you too."

The woman simply sighed and laid her head against the male's shoulder.

"I know Fenris, I know. You're just.. stronger than I am, I suppose. Tell me, how am I supposed to face Anders after what he's done with Justice inside of him? I know it's not entirely his fault.. He claims he can't control it and that he'll wind up hurting someone. I have to look after him more because of how fragile is. If there was a way I could simply remove Justice from Anders..."

Fenris laid her head against hers and looked into the flames. "He took this upon himself, Hawke. He allowed Justice into his mind. Justice is only powering the thoughts that Ander's already has. He's like a leech, feeding off of the man. I know you care for him.. so let me help you. For now though, let's worry about anything other than this. You need someone to help you take your mind off of things and relax."

"Easier said than done, Fenris. How about something to drink?"

The elf nodded and left, heading down as he heard a slight knock at the door. He backed up against the frame and opened it slightly. 

Merril.

"Oh! Fenris!, is Hawke in? I desperately need to talk to her!"

Bashful as always.

"Upstairs, maybe you can help me cheer her up? just.. without magic."

Merril beamed and smiled happily as she walked with Fenris, grabbing a glass bottle of wine, heading back up as Hawke sat on her bed, reading a book.

"Merril? what are you doing here? Is everything alright?', Hawke quickly placed the book down, taking the elven woman's hands in her own.

"Oh yes, everything's fine. I came to check up on you actually, though I see someone beat me to it."

Fenris poured three glasses of wine as they all sipped and talked. He smiled softly as he saw Hawke was lightening up a little bit.

Not long after, the three of them were rather drunk, telling idiotic stories and jokes as they laughed. 

"I've still got to go back and get her body though... I need to bury her somewhere proper and I know I can't go back home.. not yet."

Hawke looked sad again, almost as if she were about to cry. She never had a chance to go back for Bethany and can only imagine what's happened to her.

"I can't let mother down like I did my sister."

Fenris held her hand gently and spoke aloud, "Let me do it. I don't want you sullying your hands. Let me take care of it and let me take care of you."

Hawke didn't know what to say as the male drew closer to her face. 

Merril quickly coughed and got up as she accidentally spilled some of her wine.

"Sorry! Let me get that!"

_Bashful and clumsy. As always._


	2. We're friends, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris explained himself to Hawke. He'd never had to deal with such personal matters before. Emotions were something he didn't get very well and so he had trouble often consoling others he cared about, especially when someone he cares about is a mage. He begins to question his feelings for Hawke, and the relationship between the two.

We're friends, right?

* * *

_Fenris, what on earth are you doing? You've done nothing but pace back and forth... Get your thoughts together or you'll never get anything done!_

Fenris huffed as he was having a hard time collecting his thoughts. He kept telling himself to calm down. "Of course she likes the mage more, she IS a mage! They have more in common."

He was mentally beating himself up. He had apologized the other day, but had that been enough? He wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright... but Merril just HAD to show up. "This is going nowhere."

He groaned and slammed his tankard against the table as Hawke had snuck up behind him while doing so.

"Something bothering you Fenris? You don't seem quite like yourself."

_You. You're bothering me. You keep running through my mind, day and night and nothing I do changes that._

Is what he wanted to say. "I'm fine, Hawke." 

He sighed, leaning his head back as he admitted he was a little drunk. He'd been at the tavern all day, unable to stop the thoughts parading around in his mind. 

"You don't like fine. I mean, you look good.. handsome as ever. However, you also look like you've been doing nothing but drinking. I know something's up, and you're going to tell me. Unless... you want me to-"

Fenris gave her a cold look to shut her up. She wasn't about to use magic on him to hear what she wanted. 

"Fine... but not here."

Hawke helped Fenris to her home.

"I did it. I went and got your mother... buried her for you. Don't worry... it's a nice place. Tall willow tree... lots of flowers."

He was evading what was really going on in his mind when he looked at the woman in front of him. 

"So that's what wrong? You did something nice for me, so you go out and drink all day? I'm sorry, but that doesn't exactly seem right. You can tell me what's going on.. We're friends, right Fenris?"

He nodded and held the woman's hand as he pulled her closer. 

"If I tell you the truth.. you'll go running back to that mage. However, I also feel that if I don't.. I'll have lost you to him forever. Hawke..."

She pulled away and looked at Fenris as he didn't seem surprised.

"I just lost my mother and you're what... telling me you have feelings for me? I.. I don't know if I can handle this right now. Not from you too..."

_You too? Ah, so the mage had made his move._

He was too late. He knew had he waited he'd lose his chance.

"Suit yourself. I won't force you to listen to something you don't want to hear. If you'll excuse me though, I'd like to get back to the tavern. At least I have people there I can talk to."

That struck a nerve.

"Fenris, you CAN talk to me... just.. I can't deal with choosing between two people. I obviously care for Anders.. but not in a romantic way.. and I'm uncertain about you. The way you go on about mages gives me doubt that... Well.. I don't even want to say. I know you've had a painful past.. but I can see the way you still look at me and Anders. We're ticking time bombs to you. If something upsets us, we could go off at any minute and our emotions could hurt hundreds, if not thousands if we let it get out of control. The thing is.. I AGREE with you. Magic IS dangerous... but I'm learning to control it. I'm learning to keep my emotions separate from my talents. You have to learn to trust me."

He gently placed his hand against her shoulder and smiled softly. 

"I do trust you. You may be a mage, but I trust you more than anyone. You've saved my life countless times... you're selfless.. you care for others. You put others before yourself. How many mages do I know that do things like that? What I worry about.. is when you're around Anders.. the things he says, it could provoke a negative reaction from you or himself. With Justice lingering around inside of him.. who knows what could happen. I don't want you to get hurt.. I'm afraid I'll lose you, Hawke. I'm fine with how we are right now if you say no.. but I want to be able to protect you. I want to be there for you even in your most intimate times of need."

This was a completely different and unknown side of Fenris to Hawke.

She felt her heartbeat fast as she allowed him to pull her into a warm embrace.

"I'll think about it, Fenris. Just, give me time."

He nodded and hummed softly in response. Hawke allowed him to sleep in her bed for the night since he was still a bit wasted. She stayed up most of the night, sitting by the fire, reading. She had found several of her mother's favorite books and decided to see what her mother constantly spoke to her about. Her mother seemed interested in mainly romance novels, and novels based on adventure. 

The romance tended to make Hawke look back at Fenris often as she imagined what a relationship with him would be like. It sent chills up her arms, and she felt as if butterflies were flying around in her stomach. She cared for the man, but did she care enough to be with him romantically?

She soon fell asleep with the book in her lap and her head propped up with her arm. 

Fenris got up and placed a blanket around her as he walked to the door and looked back, whispering a soft good night to the sleeping woman.

Morning came soon after, as Hawke felt she had only gotten a couple hours of sleep. How could she sleep with all that had been going on?

She looked to see if Fenris was still around and found no trace of the elf, hoping he had made it back home safely.

The woman went to the tavern as Varric gave her a knowing look.

"Someone keep you up, princess? You look god-awful"

Hawke glared and groaned, sitting down with a mug full of a strong ale.

"I'm tired Varric. I'm confused and tired. I don't know what to do."

He pulled up a chair and listened to her speak as he scratched his chin.

"Sounds like you have to choose. Don't rush it though, give blondie and the elf time. You're heart will tell you how you truly feel. Just know though, picking one over the other will hurt not only the other but you as well."

She nodded.

"That's what I'm afraid of, Varric. I'm not afraid of being hurt... I just don't want to hurt either of the two. I care deeply for them both.. but I couldn't tell Fenris that. Anders is always there for me when I need him.. and I tell Fenris things that I can't tell Anders. Fenris backs me up on a bunch of things and he even looks after me. I worry about both of them."

Varric nodded for Hawke had her work cut out for her indeed.

"Just be truthful. They'd both appreciate that instead of trying to sugar coat how you feel."

Fenris tended to his sword, polishing it. He needed to get it sharpened, but didn't feel like going out at the moment. He was a free elf, indeed... but he still felt as if there were chains around him, preventing him from doing what he wanted to do. The markings caused him pain, and reminded him that he was never truly free. He did his best to calm down as he laid his sword against the wall, opening the book that Hawke had given him. 

He took his time tracing the edges of the paper as he still had issues reading. He was embarrassed, but as a slave... why would they teach you how to read?

More importantly... what was the relationship he had between Hawke now? 

Were they still friends? Did Hawke still trust him? He had poured his heart out to the woman without an answer in return and this left him antsy. 


End file.
